Relationship
Relationship is the connection between the player and a character, measured with relationship points that are gained through social interactions such as chatting and gifting. With each milestone in a relationship, new social interactions may become available. Some characters also give perks for having a higher relationship status. __TOC__ Relationship levels Most relationship levels automatically change upon reaching a certain amount of relationship points with an individual character. Stars represent the relationship with purely platonic characters, while hearts represent the relationship with a romance candidate (other than Merlin, who is not romanceable but is represented with hearts because of a certain mission). If a character is a candidate for marriage, the player can confess their love to them by gifting them a Heart Knot, then propose with a Wedding Ring. Upset significant others can be gifted an Apology Bear. The player can also gift their boyfriend/girlfriend a Withered Branch to break up, or initiate a divorce by gifting their spouse a Broken Mirror. These special gifts cannot be gifted while on a play date or date. Specific animal characters can be adopted after reaching Familiar (two stars). Relationship perks Romance candidates Male Non-unique= ;Bachelors with non-unique perks ;Only gives gifts: ;Only helps at the Workshop and gives gifts: |-| Albert= ;Albert's perks |-| Antoine= ;Antoine's perks |-| Arlo= ;Arlo's perks |-| Django= ;Django's perks |-| Gust= ;Gust's perks |-| Mint= ;Mint's perks |-| Paulie= ;Paulie's perks |-| Remington= ;Remington's perks |-| Dr. Xu= ;Xu's perks Female Non-unique= ;Bachelorettes with non-unique perks ;Only gives gifts: ;Only helps at the Workshop and gives gifts: |-| Alice= ;Alice's perks |-| Emily= ;Emily's perks |-| Ginger= ;Ginger's perks |-| Nora= ;Nora's perks |-| Phyllis= ;Phyllis's perks |-| Sam= ;Sam's perks |-| Sonia= ;Sonia's perks Non-romanceable characters : Ack= ;Ack's perks |-| Carol= ;Carol's perks |-| Gale= ;Gale's perks |-| Isaac= ;Isaac's perks |-| Lee= ;Lee's perks |-| Mars= ;Mars's perks |-| Martha= ;Martha's perks |-| Merlin= ;Merlin's perks Gaining relationship points The player can gain relationship points with characters through several ways. Relationship increases through various social interactions: * Chatting. This can be done once per day. * Gifting. Gifting favorite or preferred items earns more points. This can be done once per day. * Playing Rock, Paper, Scissors with a character. * Sparring with a character. * Playing and dating. The player can play with or date a character once per calendar week once they reach a particular relationship level with that character. * Hosting parties. * Completing missions either given by or related to the character. ** Ginger enjoys stories of the player's adventures, especially since she can't go outside often. The player can interact with her after certain missions to gain relationship points with her. *Completing commissions a character posts on the Commission Board. *Displaying relics in the yard. When a relic is placed outside in the player's workshop, there is a chance that one or more characters will view it each day. Each time a character views a relic, the player gains a 20-40 relationship points with that character. Gifting Gifting allows the player to receive relationship points, or decrease it if the character dislikes or hates an item. Gifting during holidays or birthdays are double or triple the amount of relationship points gained or lost, respectively. Exempt characters Exempt characters are characters who cannot gain or lose any relationship points through any means, including chatting. These characters do not show up on the social interface, with the exception of Higgins. Characters not met by the player through the course of the game are excluded from this list. Category:Social